


Baby Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dadster, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, WD Gaster - Freeform, after the barrier is broken, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk reads some history books about the CORE and asks Gaster about his past and how he had Sans and Papyrus.





	Baby Bones

You've always loved books. Thinking far back to your days in public school, all you ever did was read. You weren't one for fitting in with others and you often isolated yourself underneath a tree indulging yourself in the world of literature. You often read fiction, science fiction, and action stories in your free time. After your caretakers could no longer afford public education, you seemed to have dropped books entirely because you couldn't remember a thing after that.

When you came to the underworld, you were instantly reminded about books. The ones in the Snowdin Library reminded you of your past interest. Reading those historical glyphs in Waterfall gave you some sense of nostalgia. The ones you read in Alphys' lab only had comics and you found yourself wishing for any free time to just read _one_ entire book that the monsters wrote. Breaking the barrier and meeting new friends just seemed to have taken all of your free time.

Yet, here you are: snuggled in Toriel's chair and covered in blankets with hot chocolate by your side. You were reading yet another one of the history books of the underworld. The book reading time you had was often spent reading about the history of monsters and humans. Toriel was all too happy to see you reading and provided you with all the books she had. She often urged you to read her 72 Facts About Snails, but you had no interest in it and always rejected it. Sometimes you'd see it slipped in between your historical choices.

You shook your head as you set the book aside and grabbed another one. This one was titled: History of The Core. You were immediately interested and opened it to the Table of Contents. Unlike the other ones you have read, this one had a section labeled: _The Creation_. You decided to skip all the background knowledge and went into said section. You took a moment to read the first paragraph.

_"The CORE was built to spread electricity and power throughout the Underworld via magic. Gathering its energy from the hot lava below, the CORE is the center of Hotland and is the common source for, not only energy, but heat. The creator of the CORE is unknown, but royal scientist Dr. Alphys has provided nearly all of the information about the CORE and its processes. Who built the CORE and designed it, however, is unknown."_

You look up from your book and look into the fire inquiringly. Didn't W.D. Gaster build the CORE? You remember hearing from those colorless strangers discuss how Gaster built it and of his "accident". How could that have not been documented? Or did the monsters just refuse to write about it?

You take one last sip of your hot chocolate before setting down your book and kicking the blankets off. You wander around the house looking for Toriel before finding her in the kitchen. She was baking another snail pie, and you found that this chance was as good as any. You tap her leg and Toriel lets out an _'Oh!'_ in surprise before looking down at you.

"Can I go out for a bit?" You ask. Toriel takes off her mittens before leaning down and patting your head.

"Of course, my child. But be safe and come home before 5. Okay?"

You nod and take a couple of snacks out of the fridge before walking downstairs out of the RUINS. You double check that you have your cell phone and quickly tuck it into your pocket. Before you leave, you can hear Toriel yelling at you from behind: _"Call me if you get in any trouble!"_

You shake your head at the common warning. Ever since the day you met her, she's always told you the same thing. You give her a nod and a wave before exiting out of the doors and onto the snowy path leading to Snowdin. Most of the monsters left the underground after the barrier was destroyed, but very few stayed down below. Toriel stayed in the RUINS before her job started as a teacher and you found that your home was with her, no matter where she decided to stay.

For some reason, Gaster was one of the few that insisted on staying in Snowdin. Papyrus and Sans weren't quite ready to start their lives separately, so they decided to stay with him down in the underground for the later half of the day and spend their mornings on the surface. It was a nice balance, you thought. Yet you've always wondered why he refused to be seen by humans other than yourself.

* * *

You walk down all the way to their house. The windows were lit as usual and you checked your watch. It was early morning, so Sans and Papyrus must be on the surface. You saw a shadow move inside the house and decided to open the door inside. You were greeted by the sight of Gaster putting on his coat. For a split second, you were able to see the sight of his spine before he quickly covered up.

His white eyes traveled to you and he eased his shoulders. He motioned with his hands: _Good morning, Frisk. I was about to begin my walk. Want to join me?_

You nod and watched as he closed everything and turned off the lights. The house hadn't changed even after you found Gaster. You assumed he either slept on the couch or in Sans' secret "room". It wasn't any of your business, anyway, so you stepped to the side as Gaster passed you to open the door and motioned for you to leave first. Your boots hit the ground of snow and Gaster locked the door behind you two. The town was real quiet and empty, as per usual. He started walking down the icy path and took a look around. The tree that was usually decorated and lined with presents was completely naked.

Snowdin lacked the warm feeling it had when you first came. Now it was truly cold. You often looked to the surface as a warm place now. Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans, Monster Kid, Asgore, Mettaton...they all started their lives up there now. And wherever your friends were, you felt comfortable and at home. With Gaster down below, you felt cold and lost. But you never knew why.

Following Gaster down the path, you noticed that he wore black boots. He often wore a sweater that went down to his feet, but now he was wearing something much different. His pants were black and you were sure that the sweater underneath he wore was white. He still had his white scarf like he always did, but he seemed different today. Maybe that's because you didn't visit him often.

 _It sure is quiet out here._ He commented.

You nod in agreement as you both pass by many trees and stop to look at the illuminated Grillby's building. He was still in business down here because he could not afford life on the surface. A man made out of fire was susceptible to a place where humans drank only water. Gaster continued on without a word and you followed after him closely.

"I read a book about the CORE," You say behind him. He doesn't even look back at you as he makes an amused sound. It sounded as either a hum or a dismissive sound humans made sometimes. It was still odd to hear anything come from him because he could only speak in sign language. Besides the Void, where you learned he spoke perfect English and sounded like any other human.

He replied, _Have you, now?_

You nodded and continued, "All the books I've read about the CORE say that the creator is unknown. It only tells me what the CORE does, how it does it, and what's it for. But they never tell me who came up with it in the first place. One of the most biggest mysteries, they say, is how it was built in the middle of lava. Very few of the monsters can withstand that temperature and the construction of the CORE involved only one person- its creator."

Gaster looks down for a moment and gestures nothing. You take this chance to ask, "You built the CORE, didn't you?"

He nods his skull and looked up before him to quickly dodge a tree in the way. You felt his hand grab your wrist as he made sure you dodged it, too. He does not do or say anything after that. A few minutes of silence pass by and you decide to ask. You say, "Why haven't they wrote about you, Gaster?"

Gaster suddenly turns back to you. He stares at the snow for awhile. You wondered if he was gathering his thoughts or contemplating on telling you.

Gaster says, _The only one who knows about it are the Dreemurrs. I finished building the CORE after several months. It was a private project I did for Asgore after he told me to come up with something so they wouldn't have to keep using magic or crystals. I was finished with the CORE a month ahead but I dedicated my time to make sure everything was working and surveying all the elevators. Checking the rails was the last on my to-do list and, well...then the accident happened._

_After I died falling into the CORE, Asgore decided to not speak about it. I was his Royal Scientist for years and I made remarkable discoveries and inventions. The CORE had to be my greatest one, but if asked about it now...I call it my most failed experiment. I don't know how or why, but I was completely erased out of reality after that. I did not die in the lava, but I suppose that's because of my powers. I was ripped out of the world and was left to wander the void and watch the monsters resume their lives without me._

Gaster suddenly continued to walk, and you did your best to keep up with him. It was difficult to do so while you took in all that he said. So he fell while finishing the CORE? How could that have erased everyone's memories? ...But, then again, he was a very powerful being with aspects even you couldn't comprehend. You kept an open mind as you listened to him continue.

_The beings you found...You know, the gray ones. They were my only communication to the world. My powers could barely summon one of them, but I kept my strength up for them to be there that day. To keep them there long enough until you found them. I used one of them to speak to you, but I could not keep my definite being for that. I took the morph of one of the monsters you were close to._

_As for your books...well, I don't know. I used to be written in many documents and books in my time, but they seemed to have disappeared once I did. You found me the day you broke the barrier, so nobody had time to add me to their textbooks or show them who kept them warm during their stay in the underground. Instead, they were granted the choice of freedom and many took that opportunity. I wouldn't want credit for anything now. All I wanted was to be rejoiced with my family, and you gave me that happiness, Frisk._

Gaster turns over and ruffles your hair. His touch was cold, but very heartwarming. You look up at him in awe as he removes his hand and stuffs them in his pockets. He was walking a bit faster now in the snow and you noticed he started to cycle back to their house. You still had so many questions unanswered and what he said only covered a portion of it. The thought of Gaster falling into the lava was not a good image, and neither was the thought of everyone you knew forgetting about you.

You heard a noise and noticed that Gaster was unlocking the door. You asked him, "Can I stay for a bit? Please?"

He nods and gestures. _Of course._

Relief filled you as you followed him in and wiped your boots off. That walk must've been at least half an hour. You got comfy on the couch and watched Gaster turn on all the lights as well as the heater. If it weren't for him, the underground wouldn't even _have_ a ventilation system, would it? You watched him write in WingDing on a piece of paper besides the heater and he goes into the kitchen and turns on the water. You suddenly hear a distinct noise.

You lean to the right and look at him. "Huh?"

Gaster steps out of the kitchen and gestures. _I apologize. Would you like anything, Frisk?_

You shake your head and point to the snacks you brought. Gaster nods in return as he goes back into the kitchen and turns the water off. What on earth was that noise? You remember the sound when you fought him in the past. Suddenly, you realized. That was **his voice**. Was it even possible to speak in WingDing? And could have Sans and Papyrus understood it? Slowly, you feel yourself start to smile.

Gaster comes back with a hot cup of tea and sits down on the chair beside the couch. It must have been some herbal tea of some sort. You watch curiously as he tips the cup into his scarred mouth and it magically disappears. Everything you learned was right. Monsters _are_ magical. The only time you'd see that type of stuff was on the surface in a Halloween special.

You say, "Your voice is cool."

Gaster chuckles, setting down the tea to reply. _I'm glad someone thinks so._

You twiddle your thumbs for a minute or two and listen to him sipping his tea. He wasn't reading anything nor gesturing. He was looking afar into the kitchen, as if he were in deep thought. You deeply hoped that you hadn't brought any horrible memories back. Even though you were sure you had. You grabbed the snack out from your pocket and started eating it in hopes of lessening the tension.

"Can I ask you some more questions?" You ask. Gaster motions for you to go ahead. You take a deep breath and try to keep your thoughts minimal.

"How...did you have Sans and Papyrus? Was there a mommy?"

Gaster shakes his head and begins the story. _No, there was never a mommy. I had a very creative mind when I worked for Asgore. I often did private projects and worked on things I found interesting. Asgore didn't condone the experiments I made because they were often linked to human science. At one point, I was working on how to configure a human SOUL. At the time, Asgore only had one. He held onto it delicately and this was the time that he was going through the divorce._

_I did something bad, Frisk. And you're the only person I'll admit it to...While Asgore and Toriel were going though another one of their arguments, I stole the human SOUL. I brought it back to the laboratory with me and I tried expanding from one to seven in order to break the barrier. When nothing I did worked, I added some of my bone marrow in hopes that a touch of a monster's SOUL would help._

You lean forward in anticipation. Gaster suddenly stops gesturing and stared at the floor. You realized the significance of his story and respectively sat back in the couch. So...he added a part of himself to a human SOUL? How on Earth could that have worked out? Gaster takes a moment to sip some more of his tea before rubbing the arm of the couch. His white pupils looked at you as he continued:

_Something went wrong with it. There was an explosion, and I barely survived it. I had a scar on both of my eye sockets. The human SOUL must have exploded from pressure and gave me leftovers. My genes and the human SOUL created a being. When I came back to look in the glassware, I saw baby bones looking back at me. He had a flickering blue eye and I recognized that my power was in him. When Asgore came back to ask me what happened, I hid the baby in my sweater and told him something had gone wrong._

He then informed me that the human SOUL was missing and that he was sending a search party. I couldn't confess what I had done to him, so I told him that I knew nothing about it. Once he left, I panicked. This baby had a human SOUL inside him, and I had to fix it! I shouldn't have done what I did, but if I hadn't, Asgore would have killed him for the rest of the human SOUL. I kept the baby as an experiment and injected some more of my DNA into the him to extract the rest of the human SOUL. It was the only balance I could find to keep him alive.

Gaster stops his story to finish the rest of the tea. He excused himself back into the kitchen to make some more and you took a moment to take in the story. Would Asgore really have killed a baby for the human SOUL? Looking back to your fight with him now, you realized that he would. Toriel told you the extent he'd go to for the freedom of monsters. You weren't sure if you should feel scared that he could have murdered a baby. Once Gaster sat back down, you suddenly realized something.

You ask, "That baby was Sans?"

Gaster nods and sets the cup of the tea down. It suddenly made sense to you. With Gaster's DNA, no wonder Sans could summon the Gaster Blasters. He couldn't have had too much of it because you've seen the size of the ones Gaster sent on you that one time. They were as big as the CORE itself! It also answered your question to see if they were truly related...

You looked up and realized Gaster was continuing the story. He gestured, _I brought the baby and the human SOUL with me home. I wasn't ready to take care of a baby and I wasn't ready to be a father. All I knew then was that I owed my creation a good life. I named him after the font the human SOUL was recorded with, Sans. I dedicated my time to raising and taking care of him outside my work. I bought a crib, toys, blankets, children's books...I was doing everything I could for him. I taught him to channel his power and control it at a very young age._

_Eventually, Asgore gave up on trying to find the human SOUL and told the monsters that they'd have to wait longer for freedom. I couldn't bare to tell Sans about it, so I kept it from him my whole life. When he was old enough to start talking, he often asked me for a baby brother. I told him I couldn't, but I realized how lonely he must have been with me at the work all the time. I'd bring him with me when I could, but I knew it wasn't enough for a child. So, I created Papyrus._

You had finished your snack in the middle of the story and switched to your second one. Gaster couldn't have used the same technique for Papyrus because he only had so much DNA and he didn't have Gaster's powers. You became more curious and asked him, "How?"

Gaster was all too glad to tell you how. He went into detail about how he used some extra bones from past experiments and added his DNA for him, too. Apparently, Papyrus didn't inherit Gaster's powers and that was just another one of life's mysteries. He admitted to you that he was glad Papyrus didn't because he already tolerated enough ketchup bottles being thrown around the house with Sans. You felt yourself smiling through the whole story of the two baby bones.

In the middle of Gaster's story about how Papyrus became obsessed with spaghetti, you found the need to ask. You interrupted him about the part of the meatballs and asked, "Do you have any baby photos?"

He smiled.

* * *

**"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, SANS, THAT I DROVE THAT CAR PERFECTLY. THE PEOPLE SCREAMING WERE JUST FANS, I ASSURE YOU."**

"Then why was your license taken away?" Sans remarked. Papyrus merely scoffed and ignored him, walking into Snowdin and to their house.

Papyrus cruised Sans around the town the whole morning. He insisted on showing off his skills to his brother. Instead, he nearly hit 3 cars and 20 pedestrians. The cops weren't pleased with the first impression of monsters on the street because of him. Papyrus seemed unaffected by it all and just assured Sans he'd "do better next time". Quite frankly, Sans wasn't sure on his brother for this one.

The two ignored the emptiness of the Snowdin and were heading to their house for lunch. Or, as Sans would say, "brunch". They both noticed the two shadows in their window once they were close enough. Sans leaned in to his brother curiously.

"The human's with Gaster? Gee, I wonder what they're saying."

**"THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY TALKING ABOUT** **_ME_ ** **, SANS. I AM THE MOST GREATEST SKELETON, AFTER ALL."**

The two skeletons entered and saw Gaster talking to you. They saw a picture of Sans in the bath tub with an Asgore rubber ducky in his hand. The caption was **"Sans' First Bath"**. The skeleton felt a blue blush come to his bones and hid his face in embarrassment. Papyrus laughed and caught yours and Gaster's attention. Sans gave his father an aggravated look.

"Dad! Really? Showing the human my baby pictures? Not cool."

 _What_? Gaster gestured. _I kept these with me in the Void. They're too precious to me to throw away. At least someone wants to see them._

Papyrus, on the other hand, sat next to the human on the couch and pointed to another picture. It was of baby Papyrus offering a toy ship to the wall. The caption for this one read: **"Papyrus' Imaginary Friend"**. You looked at it curiously and Gaster tilted his head at the memory. Papyrus was all too happy to explain to them while Sans hid in the kitchen.

**"AH, YES. BITTERSWORTH. MY FIRST TRUE FRIEND BEYOND MY CRIB. IT'S TOO BAD HE LEFT ONE DAY. THAT WAS OF ME OFFERING HIM MY FAVORITE TOY! DO YOU LIKE IT, HUMAN?"**

You giggle and nod. It was so odd seeing the skeletons this way...you couldn't help yourself! They both looked so cute and reminded you of your time as a baby, in a way. Sans didn't seem to happy about it because he went into his room and hid behind his door. Papyrus scolded him for not being proud of their childhood and chased after him. It was then that you noticed plates implanted on their right hands.

You marveled. There was so much you didn't know about this family...


End file.
